new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Hotaru Hoshikawa
is the anemic Art Club president who Aoba Suzukaze and Nene Sakura managed to befriend with in their last year in high school. She studied abroad in France before returning to Japan. Appearance Hotaru has short, gray-blonde hair, and purple eyes, along with small flowers on the left side of her hair. She also usually wears a yellow colored shirt and a blue cardigan, along with navy jeans. Personality Hotaru is very nice, caring, polite girl and not easily angered. She loves puns and often laughs at her own jokes. She is a hard worker and tends to overexert herself. She is also not good at handling peer pressure and is easily influenced; Aoba and Nene unintentionally pressured her to accept a light novel illustration job, and she managed to easily adapt to French customs. Due to her condition, she is also prone to collapsing easily. She enjoys sports, despite being terrible at it. History She is one of Aoba Suzukaze's high school friends, who now studies at an art college. Prior to the start of the series, she studied abroad in France. Her hometown is Tokyo. Plot (Manga) Spin-Off (Volume 5) Hotaru met Aoba and Nene when she wasn't feeling well and the two wanders to the Art Club room. Aoba immediately gave her assistance to Hotaru who dismissed it while stating it happens all the time. Hotaru asks Aoba if she need something and Aoba stated that she want to ask Chinatsu. Hotaru calls Chinatsu who greeted her stating she got a homerun. Hotaru stated that she is also looking for Art College when Nene, in Aoba's place, answered Chinatsu's question. Chinatsu congratulated Hotaru about having new members then started praising the latter. Hotaru dismissed it by stating that she needed to learn more. She listened when Nene tried to tell them about Aoba's dream but Aoba stop Nene and tell them herself. Hotaru says that she and Aoba should work hard together. Hotaru formally introduced herself to Aoba and Nene and the two followed the suit. Chinatsu took Aoba and Nene's names and force the two to join the art club. Hotaru asked Aoba and Nene what they wanted to do and started taking out art supplies. Aoba stopped Hotaru and asked about other club members. Chinatsu answered them, stating that Hotaru is the only memeber and the others graduated already. Hotaru, then, stated that Chinatsu also didn't have a choice on being the advisor. Hotaru also added that she doesn't feel alone and Aoba told her that they'll work hard. Hotaru was sketching together with Aoba and Nene when Chinatsu started clapping. She asked Chinatsu to be quiet and try being an advisor and look around. After Chinatsu and Nene's conversation, Aoba told Hotaru and the two that it's very tiring using an easel and Hotaru agreed. Chinatsu told them that's its because they're body isn't trained. Hotaru and Aoba asked if it's the reason why she play baseball and Chinatsu said yes. Chinatsu suggested doing some push-up and Aoba told Hotaru to don't push herself. After completing her work, Aoba turned to see Hotaru's and Hotaru gives Aoba advice about shading. Hotaru said she had fun and walked out together with Aoba and Nene. Days after, Hotaru greeted Aoba and asked if she's competing in an event. Aoba asked if she's good at sport and Hotaru stated she's horrible at it. Hotaru cheered up Aoba by saying that Aoba should think that no one expect anything from them when the latter feels like she'll drag her team down. Hotaru was force to do the jump ball because of Chinatsu who joined the game. Hotaru said that Nene might sent her flying making Nene force Aoba to do the jump ball. Hotaru managed to get the ball to their teams side. Minutes after, Hotaru and Aoba were the only ones left in the game. The two started throwing the ball to each other. When the two started having fun, Nene told them to stop playing catch. When, Chinatsu and Nene were playing with water, then accidentally drenched Hotaru. The two apologized to Hotaru who dismissed it nicely. Hotaru changed clothes while Aoba accompany her and the two talked about how Hotaru cannot get mad at people. Afterwards, while Hotaru was drawing, Chinatsu walks toward her and started tickling her. Hotaru told Chinatsu that she's mean making the latter stop. She, then, told her that she's easy to give up, making Chinatsu thought that she hated her. Hotaru heard Chinatsu apologized to her and asked what does the latter mean. Hotaru told Chinatsu that she's not angry after hearing the latter's reason for apologizing. She, then, happily told Chinatsu that she was pissed when she was sprayed with water. Hotaru apologized for not staying quiet and making Chinatsu worry. She told Chinatsu that she's try getting angry every time she's annoyed. While in training camp, Hotaru and Aoba told Chinatsu what they're doing is in the exam when the latter started complaining about it, making the latter said that the two was taking it way to serious. Nene walked in and presented them a beetle and Hotaru and Aoba stared at it in awe. Hotaru called for Chinatsu who started hiding in corner. Afterwards, while in the beach, Hotaru and Aoba started drawing again with Chinatsu as their model. Hotaru said she can do it when Chinatsu took refuge from the heat and told them that they should be able to draw without her after staring at her for too long. Later, Hotaru and Aoba compared their drawings and Chinatsu started giving pointers to Aoba. Hotaru watched as Aoba redo her drawing and praise the latter for doing a lot better. Hotaru stated that Nene has a big boobs which Aoba agreed to when Chinatsu called Nene to be their model. Aoba and Nene also model for one another. When the two stated that they're getting use to it Chinatsu told them that they're making it a lot harder. Hatoru and Aoba drew Chinatsu and Nene together. Afterwards, Hatoru and Aoba tried to model mking the other two say that there'll be no one to do the drawing. Later, Nene bought shaved ice and the four took a break. While Hotaru, Nene and Aoba studied for entrance exam, Nene asked when the two will start drawing again. The three talked about college and how they'll be parting soon. Nene said sorry after whining and left to buy snacks. Hotaru listened to Aoba's doubts and told the latter that she needs to work hard to achieve her dream. Afterwards, Hotaru and Aoba was dragged by Nene to the seaside where Chinatsu was waiting and started playing with fireworks. Hotaru told Aoba that she thought Nene might be the most mature of the three of them and said her reasoning for thinking so. The two were called by Nene to join. From being Anemic, Hotaru stayed in the clinic while the other listen to the principal's speech. She thought that the other must have fallen asleep from the speech and come up with a lame joke making her snicker. She came up with another joke, started laughing and told herself she can't take it anymore. When she started feeling energetic, she thought of going back to the ceremony and came up with another joke, laughing again. She sent a joke text to the other and began to thought that it's lame. She started rolling on the bed and calling herself stupid. She looks at the group message, see someone saw it but no one responded and said she 'can't take it anymore out' of embarrassment. She waited for someone to reply but it's taking to long making her thought of what if and joke to herself again. She left the clinic, thinking that she needs to clear some misunderstanding about the joke and arrive at the ceremony the exact time Chinatsu tell everyone her joke. Hotaru ignored Chinatsu when the latter looked at her. When Hotaru told Chinatsu that she was asked to do illustrations for a light novel, Nene heard them and told Aoba about it. While Hotaru was packing her stuffs, Aoba and Nene walked in and congratulate her and unknowingly force Hotaru to do the illustrating. Hotaru thought if she can make it, told herself she can't betray Aoba and Nene's expectation and began coughing. Afterwards, at school, Hotaru passed out and was rushed to the clinic. She said she needs to hurry home when she woke up and was forced by Chinatsu to stay put. Hotaru heard the apology from Aoba for forcing her to take the job and from Chinatsu who said she should've pay more attention. Hotaru told them to stop treating her like a child and she won't accept it if she know can't do it, Making Chinatsu tell her that collapsing is a failure to a professional. Aoba tried to defend Hotaru but Hotaru told them that Chinatsu was right and that she was too naive. Nene told Hotaru that all her hard work was not for naught after what the latter realized and offer her and Aoba's assistance. Hotaru thanked and told them about her sleeping pattern for the past few days making Chinatsu told her that it might be the reason she collapsed. Chinatsu told Hotaru that if the latter didn't get better she'll turn the job down for her, making Hotaru said that she'll get better. When the light novel was published, Nene said that Hotaru was now a pro, making Aoba said she already was. Hotaru thank everyone and passed out. Hotaru and Nene was greeted by Aoba a Merry Christmas which Hotaru greeted back while Nene asked to be quiet and that she and Hotaru were studying. Nene told them about her bad result in practice exam and they took a break. Hotaru asked Aoba where the latter was going and Aoba answered the same to Hotaru. Hotaru said that they should do their best. Aoba asked Nene why she choose Kirari for college and Nene said her reasoning making Hotaru said that she's shock that Nene is actually thinking about it. While the two talk about Ko Yagami and the future, Hotaru butted in and told them that it is difficult to decide on future and a little scary to join workforce after graduating high school. When Aoba started her self-doubting, Hotaru told Aoba that she's working hard and having Aoba said that all her achievements is because of her talent is annoying. She, then, said sorry for being honest and they shouldn't take it seriously. Aoba said that it surprises her and apologized to Hotaru. Hotaru told Nene a good job when the latter made a clever plan for Aoba. The three browse about Eagle jump and found out they're hiring for the position Aoba wants. Aoba thanked Hotaru and Nene for giving her the best christmas gift. Nene invited Hotaru and Aoba to watch the first sunrise at a mountain, she reasoned that it's like walking up a hill and the two agreed. When January 1 arrived Hotaru called Aoba and Nene who were waiting for her who asked her why she's wearing a kimono. Hotaru reasoned that it's hakama and she's wearing boots. Hotaru panicky told Nene that she said it's like walking up a hill when Nene told her that it'll be difficult to climb a mountain with what Hotaru was wearing. after getting off the lift, Hotaru asked how far was the shrine from their location and Nene answered her, making Hotaru and Aoba dejected. Hotaru began to get fired up when Nene told them they're too weak. They found out that they can't get to the summit anymore and Nene told them they're unprepared making the two say that it's because Nene was not thinking when inviting them. Afterwards, they found a nice place and settle in. Hotaru told Aoba that it's is fun being with them and wonder about the next year. Hotaru encourage Aoba on joining the Eagle Jump, told the latter that she didn't need to worry about her and Nene and they won't be lonely as long as they know Aoba is working hard. Aoba thank Hotaru and Nene came up to them. While the three watched the first sunrise, Aoba proposed that they do it again next year and the two agreed. The three greeted each other a happy new year and pray at the shrine. afterwards, the three talked about their prayer. When Aoba was going to buy suit for an interview, Nene and Hotaru accompany her. Hotaru told Aoba she looked matured when she tried for a suit. Hotaru asked the sales lady with her if she can get a bit more subdued for Aoba not to look plain after Nene tried a suit that is a bit flashy. When the two started modeling different suits and entered a childish banter, Hotaru apologized to the sales lady for the commotion. The sales lady told her it was fine and made Hotaru try clothes too. The two said that they lost when they was Hotaru in a suit. Hotaru told Aoba that what she was wearing fit her perfectly and Nene agreed. Hotaru told the sales lady that she doesn't know if she needed the suit until getting into college and asked if it's still be in the store after a month. The sales lady told Hotaru that she'll put it in layaway and wished her a good luck. After leaving the store, the three talked about Aoba's upcoming interview. Hotaru greeted Aoba a good work after their entrance exam and asked about Aoba's interview. She put her hands on Aoba's cheek and told Aoba to take her remaining strength. Hotaru meet Aoba and Nene at the college entrance, she asked Aoba about the interview and Aoba answered that she screwed up. The three looked for Hotaru and Aoba's number and they did. Nene hugged the two and cried while congratulating them. Hotaru said that nothing can beat the moment. While the three plan their vacation after graduating ceremony Aoba received a call. Aoba told Nene and Hotaru she was hired and Hotaru congratulated her. Hotaru heard Aoba apologizing to her for the latter choose working than going to same college and Hotaru told Aoba she don't need to apologize. Hotaru repeated what she said days ago to Aoba and told Aoba that it's reassuring that Aoba said it confidently. Nene also told Aoba that she's glad that Aoba finally made up her mind. Aoba thanked Hotaru and Nene. When sitting at college opening ceremony, Hotaru thought of what she said to Aoba and resolved herself in following her own dream. Trivia * The name Hotaru 'means "firefly" (蛍). * Hotaru's surname '''Hoshikawa '''means "star" (星) ('hoshi) and "river, stream" (川) (kawa). * Hotaru resembles Colette Ehle from Komorebi no Kuni, one of the author's earlier works. * While still in High School, Hotaru's drawing are already the likes of a professional, which is the reason why she get request for professional works like illustrating light novels. * Hotaru is one of the two people who helped Aoba Suzukaze to get better at drawing by giving her advice and pointers. * In Volume 7, Ko Yagami resides in a house where the previous occupant was a Japanese student, who was good at painting. ** It is hinted that this is where Hotaru was staying during her time in Paris. Category:Characters